Bite Me
by TWBB
Summary: With blood tempting enough to put a vampire in a straight jacket, it's probably not wise to tease. Rated M for a reason. ExB.


**BPOV**

I was going to kill him.

I was going to hold him down and pound my fists into his face until he was a bloody pulp beneath of me. I would beat him until my hands were red and broken and bleeding.

But then I remembered that he's a stupid vampire and that it'd do absolutely no good.

I swung my legs off of the bed and huffed out an irritated breath. I stomped my way to the shower and reluctantly turned on the water, wishing I could just go back to bed and forget about everything that had happened. Stepping into the much-too-hot spray of water was a welcomed change and I let a fleeting moment of calm take over my body.

I'd been so tense and riled for the past week and a half. I started feeling this way the day after my eighteenth birthday, when Edward had told me that there was no way in hell he would ever change me into a vampire. It was absolutely ridiculous and we had gotten into a huge fight. I threatened to leave him and he threatened to leave me in return. It ended with me in tears and Edward storming out of my bedroom, nearly taking my door with him.

He'd come back the next day acting all apologetic and sweet to me because he knew he fucked up. It was like standard procedure for us. I'd ask him to change me, he'd say no, I'd get pissed, he'd get pissed, and we'd end up in a screaming match. It happened all the time. Of course I forgave him, because even though he's a huge pain in the ass, I love him more than anything in the world.

The fights were totally worth it, though…

The make-up sex was incredible.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a fuzzy pink towel. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why Charlie had purchased it, but it was the closest thing to me so I supposed it would do. I peeked out of the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear and tip-toed into my bedroom wearing nothing but the fuzzy pink towel.

I walked in backwards just to make sure Charlie didn't come walking up the stairs and catch a glimpse of my ass, though I knew it was highly unlikely for him to tear his eyes away from the flat-screen while there was a game on. I closed my door and turned around, intent on finding something sexy to wear today since I knew Edward would be coming over soon.

When I turned around, he was about three inches away from me and his hands were immediately on my waist.

"Jesus Christ!" I squealed just as Edward picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me across my room in a flash. He plopped me down on the bed and hovered above me, his hands planted firmly on the bed on either side of my face. "You scared me," I breathed.

He kissed me chastely on the lips, disappearing from above me much too soon. I sat up on the bed and rolled my eyes. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom with his lips pulled up into a deliciously taunting smirk. I got up off of the bed and righted myself as my towel had fallen down and my chest was on the verge of being exposed.

"I'm pissed at you," I informed him as I made my way to the closet to pick out something to wear.

He scoffed. "You're ridiculous."

I wheeled around and gave him the most evil look I could muster. "No, you're the one who's being ridiculous. Just change me." It was futile, I knew, but there was no harm in asking him again.

"No," was his curt reply.

"Fuck you," I muttered before turning around and grabbing the first two articles of clothing I could find. I let my towel drop to the floor and Edward's sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed.

A thought popped into my head immediately, and I decided if he was going to be so difficult, I was going to make him pay.

I turned around slowly and I saw Edward's eyes immediately move to my tits. He licked his lips slowly and stood up, but I was having none of that.

"Sit down," I ordered, pointing at the rocking chair.

He obeyed and reluctantly sat back down in the chair, his hands gripping the wooden armrests as tightly as he could without crushing them.

I walked to my bed slowly and perched myself on the edge, crossing my legs. I reached into the cupboard of my nightstand and produced a CD, popping it into the player and quickly moving so I was in the middle of the bed, my back pressed against my headboard and my legs still crossed.

Music filled the room and I saw Edward shift in his seat.

"Don't move," I instructed him. He nodded and swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. I swallowed, too, because he was making me wet without even trying.

_Goddamn him and his vampire prowess…_

I shook my head lightly and went back to the task at hand. I let the low bass of the music permeate my mind and set me at ease. Slowly, teasingly, I uncrossed my legs, spreading them slightly - just enough to set Edward off. I reached down with my hand and made one pass down my slick pussy.

Edward was on the bed and hovering above me within seconds.

"I told you not to move," I said, trying to sound serious. The lusty haze taking over my brain wasn't helping, though, and it just came out sounding like a breathless moan.

Edward sat back on his knees in front of me. "You're seriously going to make me sit over there while you touch yourself?" he asked, completely incredulous.

I smiled. "I told you I was pissed."

A low growl formed in Edward's chest and he reluctantly moved back to the rocking chair.

I continued to move my hand up and down the wetness between my thighs. It felt awesome, but as I pressed my middle finger against my clit and started rubbing small, slow circles, I couldn't help but mentally replace my own fingers with Edward's. I was moaning in no time and I could feel the muscles in my abdomen start to tighten with my imminent release.

I stole a glance at Edward while I continued to touch myself. He was trying so hard to keep himself in place, it was almost comical. His hands were wrapped tightly around the armrests and little pieces of sawdust were falling away from the wood. He also had a massive hard on. And I mean _massive_.

I gave him a devious smile, but I don't think he saw it; his eyes were planted firmly on my tits, and then my pussy… and then back to my tits.

"Edward…," I moaned, and his eyes moved to meet mine. He had the most intense look in his eyes; like the golden brown of his irises had melted into a sea of molten lava. They pierced through me and I moaned, increasing the pressure I had on my clit.

"Can I please come over there?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my reveries. I was so close to coming so I said yes, though I was pretty sure Edward could have asked me to jump off the Golden Gate bridge and I still would have complied.

He was on top of me in a flash, his cold hands wrapping around my waist and pulling my body flush against his. His hard on pressed against my sex and I almost lost it. My hands were immediately in his hair and I was moaning and groaning and _oh so close_…

Edward's hand replaced mine and he slipped two fingers into my wetness, sending waves of pleasure over my body and causing me to jerk and convulse. His pushed into me with purpose and I was coming around his fingers in no time, moaning his name and pleading for more as he kissed his way down my chest.

As I was coming down from my powerful orgasm, Edward started removing his clothing. He showed off his crazy vampire speed and was naked in about half a second.

_The quicker the better_, I thought and was promptly ready for him.

He rolled so over so I was straddling his hips and he reached up to palm my tits, muttering unintelligibly about how soft they were and how he wanted to bite them. I sighed and felt his dick press against my slick folds, and I was officially too impatient to wait any longer.

I grabbed hold of his cock and stroked him a couple times before pressing the head against my entrance. It twitched in my hand and I gave it a squeeze, eliciting a delicious moan from Edward. Apparently he couldn't wait any longer either and he reached down to remove my hand. He thrust into me and my entire body slouched forward until my tits were pressed against his cold chest. My nipples hardened instantly.

"Fuck, Edward…," I breathed.

He brought his hips back down on the bed and thrust into me again, this time even harder. I was moaning quietly while Edward pressed into me slowly, trying not to alert Charlie to what the hell was going on, but I couldn't take it anymore. I needed it fast and hard and I needed it now.

I raised my hips and brought myself back down on him so my clit pressed against his skin, sending the most delicious shiver through my entire body. I rode him until I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten again, but I wanted this to last as long as possible. I tried to distract myself from the sheer pleasure Edward was giving me with his cock, so I started talking.

"Why?" I asked, my thoughts all jumbled and incoherent in my head. I wanted to think about something other than Edward, but apparently that was impossible.

"Uh, what?" he grunted, his hands moving up to cup my tits. He swirled his thumb around my nipples and I shuddered.

"Vampire," I mumbled. "Why won't you… _oh god_… turn me into one?" I asked, my body quivering as I tried to stave off my impending release.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward hissed. "Don't start this now!"

I bit down on his shoulder and impaled myself on him even harder than the last time. "Turn… me… into… a… fucking _vampire_!" I grunted into his ear as I continued to ride him.

"No!" he growled, sending vibrations through my entire body. I shivered and moved over him with purpose, bending my beck down and sucking his bottom lip into my mouth. I bit down and he moaned.

I was about to give up and just come already when an endearing thought popped into my head. It was probably really stupid - and possibly very dangerous - but I was desperate.

"Smell my blood, Edward," I purred against his ear. He inhaled and his body went completely rigid, his movements halting instantly. "You can have a little taste, you know…."

A low growl formed in his chest and his hands moved up and down my sides. I knew he was trying to hard not to concentrate on the smell of my blood pumping through my veins, but I could tell by the way his eyes blackened that his resolve was dwindling.

"Bite me," I whispered.

He shook his head furiously. "Bella, don't…."

"I want this," I assured him. I moved so he was no longer inside of me and I crawled up his body so my forehead was resting against his. I reached down and found his cock with my hands. I stroked him and I moaned when I found that his cock was wet.

"You don't know what you're saying," he growled.

"Yes I do!" I hissed.

"Shut up, Bella."

I let go of his cock and removed my lips from his ear. I was pissed and I just wanted him to give in. I would _make_ him give in. I'd do something that he couldn't resist.

I moved back down so his dick was pressed against my center again, and I automatically twitched from the contact. I began rubbing myself on him, my wetness and his hardness creating the most wonderful sensations in my body. My lips kissed up and down his stomach, up his chest, until they finally rested against his soft lips.

"It will feel amazing on your tongue, Edward, my blood." My tongue grazed his bottom lip. "My skin will be soft under your razor sharp teeth, baby." I ground my pussy against him. "Come on… you know you want it."

He shuddered and his lips curled back over his teeth.

_Yes…_

"_Bite me_," I repeated in a breathless whisper.

Edward was suddenly hovering above me with his teeth just inches away from my flushed neck. His muscles rolled and tensed as he coiled into a crouch above me. I was suddenly very nervous and I was pretty much regretting everything I'd said. I mean, yes, I wanted him to turn me into a vampire, but I didn't want him to kill me, for God's sake!

"Edward…" I said tentatively, trying to measure what level of humanity was left in him.

He growled and pressed his nose into my skin, inhaling my scent deeply. His tongue poked out and lapped at my skin once, and another low rumble from his chest shook me.

_Oh, shit…_

Edward's hand made its way up my body; over my ribcage, across my breast, gently sweeping across my collarbone. His hand then reached my neck and I thought for a fleeting moment that he was going to choke me, but I pushed that thought away quickly. He pressed his palm against the side of my neck and rubbed slow circles with his thumb.

"My Bella," he whispered. "So fucking tempting…"

I felt his thumb nail press lightly against my skin and my breathing quickened.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he crooned, moving his hand so he was cupping my cheek. He breathed in another lungful of my scent with his nosed still pressed against my neck.

"Edward…" I said, but I couldn't get anything else out.

I was officially terrified.

His thumb nail was back now and he pressed it against my skin, harder this time. I was sure he had broken the skin, but my body was slowly going into shock so the pain only registered minutely. I felt a trickle of liquid roll down my neck, but it was lapped up instantly by Edward's cool, pale tongue.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Edward licked the small wound once more, sealing it closed with his venom. He sat back on his knees quickly and looked at me, his eyes turning a strange orange color. I missed the golden brown.

He was looking at me so intently, but I couldn't for the life of me think of anything to say to him. I was glad when he broke the incredulous silence in the room.

"You shouldn't have done that," he reprimanded. His hand moved to palm my wetness, which I found had intensified from lack of contact. Or maybe the whole blood tasting thing had turned me on, I couldn't be sure. His finger pressed into me and I jerked. "By the way, your blood tastes fucking fantastic."

I cleared my throat. "Umm… thank you?" I said, sounding like a fucking idiot.

Edward smiled at me. "Are you ever going to ask me to bite you again?" he asked.

I knew that he could sense the fear I'd felt. "Probably," I admitted, because even though I had been terrified for a few moments, I still wasn't going to back down.

He would change me into a vampire someday.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," he laughed before he was pounding into me again and I was moaning his name. He smiled down at me as my walls clenched around him and I was coming again.

"I fucking love you," I moaned.

He assured me that he felt the same with one last thrust and a shuddering orgasm.


End file.
